still profesional
by kanginbrother
Summary: kehebohan apa yang terjadi di kandang SUPER JUNIOR LET'S READ ! sekuel/terusan dari 'perempuan penakluk'


**^^still profesional^^**

**Cast : Super junior ++**

***karena selalu ada cast tambahan*mungkin**

**#comedy full * dibumbui(?) romance#**

**Ini fict saya, lanjutan/sekuel *autor gk ngerti* dari fict "daily life in dorm pembalasan pagi ini dan perempuan penakluk #promosi"**

**kurang nyambung *bukan kurang tapi memang gak NYAMBUNG*, humor-a masih basic(?)**

**Pokok-nya baca ya !**

**Jangan lupa review !**

**kalau banyak salah maaf !**

^^maaf yang dh baca, ini republish^^

Pagi buta di kandang Super junior(?) *readers : ehem #megang gergaji, maksudnya di dorm kebanggaan korea dan autor:) yaitu Super Junior,

setelah adegan tak senonoh dari fict "perempuan penakluk" yang terjadi kemarin, kini mereka hanya sedang diam menyendiri melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, Dari aktivitas ini(?) maupun aktivitas itu(?),

~Siwon, lagi sibuk makan sarapan paginya, tak lupa masih mengenakan celana tipis panjang dan baju kaos warna biru,  
~Ryeowook, baru habis mandi, pake baju hitam, celana jeans biasa, sambil masak *tentunya,  
~Eunhyuk, lagi sibuk baca majalah sunda #plak maksudnya yadong, tetap dengan pakain merah -sangat- pudar, celana tipis panjang coklat,  
~Shindong, baru bangun langsung stay depan tv sambil ngemil nunggu masakan Ryeowook,  
~Kyuhyun, lagi asyik maen game di PSP-nya, tapi udah siap-siap mau keluar bareng Sungmin,  
~Sungmin, lagi adus *mandi besar di kamar mandi, tentunya bugil,  
~Donghae, udah mandi, lagi asyik pilih baju dilemarinya buat dipakai sekarang, tanpa mengunci pintu tentunya karena dia penakut,  
~Leeteuk, lagi asyik natap mukanya dicermin,  
~Yesung, baru bangun langsung maen sama anaknya(?) di depan pintu,  
~HanChul, lagi asyik dikamar (?),  
~Kangin, lagi asyik liat badannya sendiri didepan cermin seukuran,  
~Kibum, lagi ngisi TTS yang satu halamanya sebesar meja makan *bocah pintar,

beberapa menit kemudian

"Sakit hyung" suara Hankyung terdengar,  
"sabar kek, nanti juga gantian" jawab Heechul terdengar,  
pikiran kotor terbisat di pikiran Kangin dan Kibum, mungkin karena jarak diam KangBum dekat sekarang dengan HanChul,  
'kapan aku bisa melakukannya dengan Leeteuk hyung' batin Kangin sambil menghentikan gerakan Aderai-nya,  
'makin kesini, makin gila aja ini dorm' batin Kibum,  
"ahh...hyung, pelan-pelan" desah Hankyung,  
"tahan aja, tanggung ni" balas Heechul,  
***WARNING JANGAN NGERES***

mendengar itu, sontak berdiri punya KangBum *bulu kakinya,  
'WTF, mereka melakukan itu, gue harus lihat' batin KangBum sambil menghampiri kamar HanChul,  
'KLEK' suara pintu terbuka, KangBum cengo melihat HanChul, dengan muka semerawut, kancing baju Hankyung yang terbuka, rambut Heechul yang tak tertata(?) rapi biasanya,  
"apa yang kalian lakukan" tanya Kangin,  
"Ngerokin Hankyung, katanya dia masuk angin" jawab Heechul polos yang memastikan para Elf penggemar Heechul akan pingsan melihat ekspresinya sekarang,  
"yah, kirain apa kek yang kalian lakukan" spontan Kibum,  
"hey kau masih kecil" ejek Kangin pada Kibum,  
"tapi aku bisa kok melakukannya" bela Kibum,  
"aish..sudah-sudah, mana yang lainnya" tanya Heechul,  
"biasanya kalo ada hal mengarah dikit, langsung pada datang" lanjut Hankyung,  
"bahkan Siwon yang biasanya agak budeg kalau lagi diajak ngobrol karena dia terlalu tinggi langsung sensitiv dengar hal-hal seperti ..." Heechul menggantungkan ucapannya,  
"ya tidak perlu dijelaskan juga, kita sudah tau" timpa Kibum,  
"apa mereka selalu seperti ini ketika kita pergi" tutur Kangin,  
"mungkin" jawab Hankyung,  
"kan kita udah kumpul, jadi jangan dibahas lagi" komando Heechul,  
"opera" ketus Kibum,  
"maksudmu Bum" tanya Heechul,  
"iya, itu lagu yang mereka ber-9 nyanyikan dalam versi" jawab Kibum dengan pose berpikir,  
"kita putar(?) aja tu lagu" Heechul bergumam,  
"tapi backsongnya aja, biar mereka yang nyanyi, biar seru-seruan aja" ide Hankyung,  
"bagus, ayo" ajak Kangin,  
"ayo apa, bikin anak" virus Yesung menyebar ke Heechul, #blagh disiksa YeChul,  
"bisakah serius" tanya Kangin,  
"whaha, namanya juga canda" sahut Heechul sambil nyolek badan Kangin,  
"IH..kau ini" timpa Kangin,  
"ayo cepat" ajak HanBum,

** ruang tamu**  
"mana Sungmin dan Leeteuk hyung" tanya Hankyung celingak-celinguk melihat sekitar,  
"dikamarnya" jawab Kangin,  
"lagi mandi" jawab Kibum,  
"aku bukain pintunya, supaya bisa kedengar Leeteuk" pinta Kangin sambil meninggalkan HanChulBum,  
"benar-benar fokus, mereka semua" bisik Kibum,  
"jadi gue harus bugil, biar mereka bisa berhenti dengan aktivitasnya" kesal Heechul,  
"nanti aku mimisan dong, kalau lihat yang cantik" balas Hankyung menggoda,  
"ehem" celetuk Kibum,  
"eh itu Sungmin dah keluar" Heechul pura-pura gak denger,  
Sungmin keluar kamar sambil bawa beberapa helai(?) baju,  
"hyung katanya mau jalan-jalan" tanya Kyuhyun,  
"nanti aja ya Kyu kalau udah beres setrika" balas Sungmin,  
"ah, Minnie jahat" ketus Kyuhyun,  
"sebentar kok" bela Sungmin,

** KangTeuk**  
'kreek' suara pintu,  
"hyung lagi apa" tanya Kangin *cari muka, #jder dihajar Kangin,  
"ini lagi liat keriput(?)" jawab Leeteuk #dash ditendang Leeteuk,  
"tetep cantik ko hyung(?)" balas Kangin,  
"ah..kau ini" terka Leeteuk,  
"ya udah, hehe dadah honey" Kangin meninggalkan Leeteuk, tak lupa membuka pintunya,

** ruang tamu**  
"langsung nyalain" komando Kangin pada Kibum,

'tettet tererep re te tetet tette tetereret'

"**Ratin, ratin swipji anheun eoneo-deulleo ,tto hokeun**" spontan Siwon sambil megang garpu, melintirin mie-nya,  
"**keukjeok-keukjeok story-e ppachyeo-deulgo**" lanjut Siwon,

"**kajang bissan**" balas Kyuhyun,  
"**useul useul ipgo euwa chow tteolmyeon-seo, keukjang-ee**" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil pijitin(?) PSP-nya,  
"**kajang chu-eun chwa seok-e machokan neu**" melempar PSP-nya ke kasur,  
"**Baro yeokida**" Balas Leeteuk sambil ngaca.

"**Ne show ne show opera, norae haneun opera, chumchuneun ne opera**" ke-8 member nganga nyanyi sambil melakukan aktivitasnya tak lupa back vokal Ryeowook teriak-teriak dari dapur sambil ngaduk makanannya,  
"**neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka**"  
sahut Eunhyuk sambil baca majalah yadongnya,  
"**Ne show ne show opera, nega matdeun opera, sesang meotjin opera**" 8 member melanjutkan diiringi back vokal Ryeowook,  
"**Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka**" sahut Leeteuk sambil ngaca,

"**neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka**"  
sahut Donghae sambil lemparin baju nyari yang cocok,  
"**Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka**" sahut Yesung nyanyi sambil mandangin kura-kuranya,

"**Mudae wi keu chanranhan jomyeong-arae-ro, eokkae wi**" lanjut Donghae sambil pake kaos dalam,  
"**sse sseutachyeo naeri-neun keu kalchae sok-edo**" lanjut Donghae pake baju,

"**Modu-ga, hanbeon jjeum kkum kkun sarang paeshin-kkajido, yi chabeun**" sahut Ryeowook sambil motong wortel,  
"**3(sam) bon, 4(sa) bon keu an-e dae itdago**" lanjut Ryeowook,

'bushbush' suara wortel ditumis,  
"**baro yeokida**" lanjut Kyuhyun ngambil minum,

"**Ne show ne show opera, norae haneun opera, chumchuneun ne opera**" ke-8 member nganga nyanyi sambil melakukan aktivitasnya tak lupa back vokal Yesung yang teriak-teriak dihadapan kandang kura-kuranya,  
"**Neomu yumyeonghaeseo da michyeodeul bonikka**"  
sahut Sungmin sambil nyetrika,  
"**Ne show ne show opera, nega matdeun opera, sesang meotjin opera**"8 member melanjutkan diiring back vokal Yesung,  
"**Neomu meoshisseoseo da ulgo nanrinikka**" sahut Leeteuk sambil ngupil #:DV,

"**Neomu yumyeonghaeseo da michyeodeul bonikka**"  
sahut Shindong sambil siap makan,  
'Slurttt' Shindong menyuruput(?) mie-nya,  
"**Neomu meoshisseoseo da ulgo nanrinikka**" sahut Leeteuk sambil melempar upilnya,

"**Swipjineun anhji na somi cha, maldo mot hal ttaega isseo ne**" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berjalan slow motion megang PSP keluar kamar,  
"**mami wonhan keol chocha, makeo-un sut beoseo beoseo**" lanjut Kyuhyun,

"**Mochart (mozart), handen, biche, keu sokee eomcheong nan yaeki ga han-**" sahut Eunhyuk sambil menyimpan majalah yadongnya,  
"**a do bureopji anhke, nega da boyeochulke chal bwa**" lanjut Eunhyuk,

"**Ne show ne show opera, norae haneun opera, chumchuneun ne opera**" ke-9 member nganga nyanyi sambil melakukan aktivitasnya,  
"**neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka**"  
sahut Yesung sambil teriak-teriak ke kandang kura-kuranya,  
"**Ne show ne show opera, nega matdeun opera, sesang meotjin opera**" 9 member melanjutkan,  
"**Ike chu-eunikka da kibon chu-eunikka**" sahut Siwon sambil ngabisin kuah mie-nya,

"**Neomu joheunikka jeongdabeun igeonikka**" terka Eunhyuk,  
"**Ike joheunikka da kibon joheunikka**" terka Yesung sambil berjalan ke ruang tengah,

"**Neomu chu-eunikka cheongdam-eun igeonikka**" sahut Donghae sambil keluar kamar,

'PROK..PROK..PROK' tepuk KangBum dan HanChul,  
"AMAZING...still profesionalis" ungkap Kibum,  
"kayaknya kita harus bikin lagu ber-4" ketus Heechul,  
"kenapa tepuk tangan hyung" tanya Sungmin,  
"masih gak nyadar" jawab Kangin,  
"maksud" tanya Yesung sambil ngebenerin kandang kura-kuranya,  
"lupakan" sahut Hankyung,

'WAHHHHHH' teriak Ryeowook dari arah dapur,  
'BRUK..BRAK..BRUK..' semua member lari ke arah dapur,  
"ada apa Wookie" tanya Yesung pada Ryeowook seperti seorang ksatria yang kehilangan celana dalamnya(?) #plakk maksudnya kehilangan kekasihnya, *Ryeowook : emang gue cewek | autor : siapa yang bilang, merasa ya | #Ryeowook senyum, 'BLENTANG' autor dipukul katel *abaikan,  
"masakanku gosong, gara-gara tadi ada yang ganggu pake acara nyalain lagu segala" rengek Ryeowook,  
"kalau gini kita gak bisa makan dong" jelas Sungmin,  
"Kalo aku udah kenyang liat hyung" goda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin,  
"ah...udah Kyu, jangan mulai" seru Sungmin yang udah matang(?) karena digoda Kyuhyun,  
"sudah...sudah, gak ada adegan romantis-romantisan, jadi ini salah siapa" komando Leeteuk,  
"nanti dilanjut dibelakang ya hyung" bisik Kyuhyun sambil colek dada Sungmin, *ada readers yang mau colek Sungmin ? Isi fomulirnya dulu #plakk ditendang Sungmin,  
Kangin, Kibum, Hankyung, dan Heechul pun segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkan dapur,  
Semua member memberikan deathglare,  
'bwushh' 5 member lari *Kangin diitung 2,

**^^END^^**

**baca lanjutannya 'SUJU IN INDONESIA' cari distories autor ya!**

**saya hanya mengharapkan review kalian****  
****karena itu sangat berarti :D**

**Kalau tidak, jangan salahkan kalau ada hal-hal yang tidak meng-enakan pada reader semua ! :D****  
*****megangsamurai**

**Setidanya kalian mendukung dengan review,**

**Kalau ada salah maafnya, namanya juga anak baru **

*readers : ini author atau pembunuh !

*author : keduanya : p!

*readers : lari !

buat silent reader segeralah bertaubat dan jangan lupa login, biar mudah dibalas reviewnya !


End file.
